Laura Drake Tome 1 : Laura, les gryffondor étranges et la Pierre
by Loutre-Drake
Summary: UA-Personnages légèrement OCC- Dans ce premier tome, Laura Drake, noble de naissance et descendante des quatre Fondateurs de poudlard entre pour sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie de ses ancêtres. Cependant cette année va se réveler plus spéciale que prévu. Au programme : rencontres, aventure et un Severus tout à fait adorable.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R , Ernest Drake et Dragonologie sont à Dugald A. Steer, seul le personnage de Laura est à moi ( donc ne l'utilisez pas pour vos fics s'il vous plaît ). Je ne suis en aucune manière payée pour cet écrit .

**Rating** :T

**Résumé** : Laura Drake noble de naissance et descendante des quatre fondateurs entre en 1ère année à Poudlard . Cependant c'est une élève un peu spéciale. Elle fera la connaissance de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter qui sont de la même année qu'elle et vivra avec eux des aventures .

_**Prologue **_

Je m'appelle Laura Drake -Potter -Dumbledore Snape, j'ai aujourd'hui douze ans . Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué je porte plusieurs noms et chacun a une histoire, et ces histoires je vais vous les raconter. Dans ce chapitre un peu particulier, je vais vous donner quelques informations essentielles pour que vous suiviez bien le déroulement de l'action .

Ce premier livre relate ma première année à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. On y entre a onze ans, cependant grâce à une permission spéciale du professeur Dumbledore, estimé directeur de cet illustre établissement ( ce n'est absolument pas du tout du tout du léchage de bottes ), j'ai eu le droit d'y entrer à huit ans. Mon père, le Docteur Drake, éminent dragonologue et directeur de la SASD ( société ancienne et secrète de Dragonologie , oups je vous ai dévoilé le nom secret de l'organisation secrète de mon père que je ne devais surtout pas dire ) est nommé professeur de Dragonologie à l'époque de ma première année car Dumbledore veut instaurer cette nouvelle matière de façon définitive. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw sont mes ancêtres, de même que les Hauts-Elfes royaux . Bien que toutes le familles de sang-pur ( ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser cela mais les Drake sont des sang-purs voire plus que purs ) soient parentes, je tiens à souligner que Draco Malefoy est mon cousin et par conséquent Lucius Malefoy mon oncle, cela ne veut pourtant pas dire que je partage leurs idéaux ( donc ne criez pas tout de suite au mangemort !) je suis clairement du côté de la lumière, voyons ! Et en passant sachez que le manoir des Malefoy est plus petit que Drake Manor ce qui n'est pas rien, et leur fortune est plus petite aussi ! Autre chose encore, la fortune des Drake est la plus importante de Grande Bretagne voire même du monde ( mais je ne suis pas trop sûre et je ne voudrais pas paraître narcissique ! Est-ce que je suis narcissique ? Non,non. ) donc certaines familles ou certains membres de certaines familles ne nous apprécient pas trop ,et, de plus mon père possède un dirigeable ( c'est un véhicule aérien pour ceux qui ne savent pas ) ce qui attise les jalousies.

Une dernière chose concernant mon niveau scolaire, j'ai passé mes ASPICs ( accumulation de sorcellerie particulièrement intensive et contraignante ) et le diplôme d'auror ( que j'ai d'ailleurs réussi avec mention optimal plus à la stupéfaction de Fudge ) et j'ai été promue chef du bureau des aurors (qui est en passe de devenir un département ) à l'heure où je vous parle. Vous vous dites que c'est étrange voire impossible : vous avez raison. Cependant j'ai étudié deux programmes par an ( comprenez par là le programme de première et deuxième année pendant ma première année dans l'établissement et ainsi de suite.) j'ai donc pu passer mes aspics après le vacances de ma quatrième année à Poudlard ( Mais je ne suis pas une Je-sais-tout pour autant, vous allez voir plus tard que ce détail à une importance ! ) Je pense que je vous ai tout dit pour faciliter votre compréhension . Bonne lecture .

_Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Reviewez et soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic ._


	2. Chapter 1- Départ, arrivée et festin

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R , Ernest Drake et Dragonologie sont à Dugald A. Steer, seul le personnage de Laura est à moi ( donc ne l'utilisez pas pour vos fics s'il vous plaît ). Je ne suis en aucune manière payée pour cet écrit .

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Laura Drake noble de naissance et descendante des quatre fondateurs entre en 1ère année à Poudlard . Cependant c'est une élève un peu spéciale . Elle fera la connaissance de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter qui sont de la même année qu'elle et vivra avec eux des aventures .

_**Chapitre 1- Départ,arrivée à Poudlard et festin**_

Le premier septembre à neuf heures du matin, tout le manoir était en branle-bas de combat. Les domestiques courraient, papa criait et je préparais ma valise. En fait, pour être honnête, je refaisais pour la énième fois cette fichue valise qui ne voulait pas se fermer. « Ah par Merlin ! » je jurai ( j'espère que papa n'était pas derrière la porte parce qu'il dit souvent que ce langage ne sied pas à une personne de la noblesse, et qu'il ne faut pas jurer . ) . La femme de chambre, Marianne, mal-élevée comme pas possible, pénétra dans mes appartements et entra sans même frapper dans mon salon. Je pensais « Non mais je vous jure! Quelle sans-gêne! Il faudra que je demande à papa de diminuer ses gages du mois et peut être de la renvoyer. » . Elle atteint le summum de l'inconvenance en commençant à faire la chambre en faisant fi de mes protestations. Cette fois-ci n'y tenant plus, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée ( mes appartements étant au troisième étage du manoir qui en compte 10 au total ) et hurlai « Papaaaaaaaa !» j'entendis pour toute réponse un « Oui Laura ? » exaspéré et étouffé ( car venant du bureau ). J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas déranger papa avant un voyage important, car oui, dans très exactement trois heures, deux minutes et vingt secondes mon père et moi allions prendre le dirigeable cap vers Poudlard.

D'habitude les élèves y allaient par le Poudlard express, mais pas moi . C'était très excitant d'y aller en dirigeable, plus qu'en train en tout cas, et c'était forcément plus rapide. De toute façon, la foule et moi cela fait deux, et puis dans le train, on allait forcément me regarder car je suis plus petite, plus jeune, moche et que j'ai l'air noble ( Je le suis, mais en plus j'en ai l'air ), peut être aussi parce que papa est connu : sorcier du soir, sorcier du dimanche, la gazette et même sorcier international parlent de lui et en très bon termes, il n'y a pas une seule critique. C'était fantastique car en arrivant tôt j'allais pouvoir parler au professeur de potions que j'avais rencontré il y a un an à un bal donné pour mon anniversaire. Son nom était Severus Snape, si je ne m'abuse.

_**Flash-back ( Point de vue global/omniscient )**_

Dans la salle de bal située dans l'aile ouest de Drake Manor régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Il y avait des lumières bleues et rouges, tamisées et la plupart des invités étaient là : on trouvait le gratin de la haute-société anglaise, même la reine d'Angleterre avait fait l'honneur de sa présence ; aussi, des personnes influentes comme Horace Slughorn, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, Ludovic Verpey et d'autres encore avaient fait le déplacement. Au milieu de cette élite, Severus Snape, simple professeur de potion à Poudlard se sentait de trop. Il aurait aimé parler avec Slughorn, puisqu'il était potionniste, mais celui-ci était obnubilé par le décolleté de la reine et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. C'est alors que la raison de ce rassemblement fit son apparition. C'était Laura. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse bleue nuit qui mettait en valeur son teint pâle et son allure d'Elfe . Elle descendait lentement l'escalier principal menant à la salle où tout le monde retenait son souffle, ébloui par sa beauté.

_POV Severus_

« Elle est magnifique, gracieuse, délicate, splendide et... Je perds mes mots. Comme j'aimerai l'approcher, lui parler. Mais elle est si belle et tellement inaccessible pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Pourquoi s'intéresserait elle à un minable professeur de potion au physique ingrat de ma sorte ? » pensait Severus . Il alla s'asseoir à une table et commanda un verre de whisky pur feu pour noyer sa déception et tout simplement son mal-être profond. Décidément cette soirée tournait véritablement au cauchemar et il regrettait à présent d'avoir accepté l'invitation du Lord Ernest Drake à fêter les sept ans de sa fille unique, la merveilleuse créature qui descendait à présent l'escalier.

_POV Laura_

La merveilleuse créature en question détaillait chaque invité soigneusement trié sur le volet par son père comme chaque année. Elle les connaissait tous sauf un : il était vêtu de noir, sobrement et elle discernait une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. De loin ses cheveux semblaient légèrement gras et son teint un peu blafard mais elle sentait le besoin irrépressible d'aller voir cet homme et de lui parler . Elle salua tout le monde, embrassa son père et se dirigea vers l'homme solitaire. En passant elle remarqua que Slughorn semblait bien plus intéressé par le décolleté plongeant de la reine que par les propos de celle-ci . « Je me demande qui la reine tente de séduire avec une telle tenue, avec tout le respect que je lui doit, bien sûr. » pensait Laura . « Ah, Horace ! Il ne changera jamais ! » ajouta-t-elle retenant un gloussement qui menaçait de s'échapper.

_POV Severus_

« Mais on dirait que la jeune Lady s'approche de moi ? Non, non, Severus, tu as des visions ! Elle se rapproche ; elle se rapproche, elle est toute proche, je peux maintenant sentir son parfum. Oh, cerise, mon fruit préféré . Elle est encore plus belle vue de près et sa coiffure est élaborée et raffinée ! Calme toi Severus, calme toi! Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle vient voir. Et arrête de débattre avec ta propre conscience, par Salazar ! J'aimerais qu'elle me parle, que l'on sympathise ! Mais Severus, Severus, que t'arrive-t-il, par Merlin, tu exècre les gamin d'habitude. Oui, mais cette enfant est spéciale ! Oui mais elle ne viendras pas vers toi ! Severus, elle est là, elle te parle, elle te regarde. » Severus délibérait avec sa conscience tandis que Laura arrivait à sa table.

_Fin des POV_ _( retour point de vue global/omniscient )_

La jeune fille et la terreur des cachots de Poudlard s'observèrent, se jaugèrent du regard et finirent par entamer une conversation:

« - Bonsoir, monsieur.

- Snape, Severus Snape

-C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dit Laura en s'inclinant légèrement, comme le veulent les convenances. Je ne me souvient pas vous avoir vu avant, quel est votre domaine ?

-Les potions, mylady, j'enseigne à Poudlard.

-A Poudlard, voyez-vous cela quelle coïncidence, s'amusa Laura avant de laisser échapper un rire cristallin, j'y vais justement l'année prochaine, Nos chemins se croiseront donc à nouveau.

-Oui, sûrement dit Snape charmé par le rire de l'enfant.

-Au fait monsieur, appelez moi Laura, pas mylady, cela me vieillit un peu .

-Je vous appellerais Laura si vous m'appelez Severus, répliqua Severus, franchement amusé à présent .

-Bien Severus, et maintenant allons chercher Horace avant qu'il ne viole la reine sur place.

-Vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? Demanda Severus, de plus en plus impressionné par la jeune fille.

-Je connais Horace, c'est un ami, et à chaque fois que la reine et lui sont invités cela finit comme ça, répondit Laura, ne regrettant pas d'avoir entamé cette conversation. De plus si nous parvenons à le détacher de la reine, il pourra se révéler d'une compagnie fort agréable, et nous pourrons parler potion, puisque c'est un maître en la matière, comme vous apparemment, ajouta-t-elle.

- Touché, allons chercher cet Horace. Mais si nous parlons potions, ne risquez vous pas de vous ennuyer ? Et comment savez vous que je suis maître des potions, je ne vous l'ai pourtant pas dit ? Et..., commença Severus légèrement paniqué .

-Calmez-vous, Severus, calmez-vous! l'apaisa Laura, j'ai suffisamment de connaissances en potions pour converser avec vous pendant des heures, je sais que vous êtes un maître des potions parce qu'un Elfe sent ses choses là et tout se passera bien, vous verrez.

- Je suis calme. Grâce à vous, je ne sais comment vous remercier . » Ils allèrent chercher Slughorn et passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les trois, et, de fil en aiguille, Laura et Severus apprirent à se connaître et commencèrent à construire ce qui promettait d'être une solide amitié.

_**Fin du flash-back ( retour au point de vue de Laura avec le je )**_

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une jeune domestique fraîchement engagée qui descendait ma valise ( tiens donc, elle a réussi à la fermer, impressionnant ! ) à grand fracas. Je veux dire par là qu'elle la tirait sans cérémonie dans l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée du manoir ( donc au rez-de-chaussée ). Lorsque je lui lançai un regard aussi noir que possible, elle daigna rougir et prit la fuite ( je fais peur aux domestiques maintenant ? ). La femme de chambre qui s'était montrée si outrageante quelques instant plus tôt vint à ma hauteur, ouvrit la bouche... Et fut interrompue dans son geste par papa qui était enfin sorti de son bureau « -Marianne, je vous prierais de vous tenir à distance respectable de ma fille à l'avenir, dit-il, Je vous prie également de noter qu'ici vous n'êtes qu'une simple employée et que par conséquent vous devez vous plier à la volonté de ceux qui vous emploient, à savoir ma fille et moi. Si jamais j'ai à vous le rappeler, vous serez à la rue. Ai-je été clair ? Il y a de nombreuses personnes dehors qui seraient prêtes à tuer pour avoir votre place et moi je souhaite une femme de chambre digne de ce nom, alors que votre conduite soit irréprochable, sinon... » . Sans demander son reste, Marianne détala en pleurant.

« -Que t'avais elle fait cette fois? Demanda papa .

-Tu ne savais pas ? dis-je

-Non, je l'ai réprimandée par habitude et parce que ton cri semblait désespéré, il n'y a qu'elle pour te mettre dans cet état, répondit papa en lissant sa moustache, Ah, cette bonne, elle nous cause bien du tourment !

-Peut-être faudrait-il songer à s'en défaire, proposai-je avec un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon !

-Attendons notre retour de Poudlard, nous aviserons à ce moment là, reprit papa qui avait très bien compris la manœuvre. Est-tu prête à décoller ? As-tu toutes tes affaires ?

-Oui, tout est là, mon Général-chef .

-Alors allons y soldat. En avant marche. »

Nous montâmes dans le dirigeable. C'était une sorte de grand zeppelin, comme ceux de l'armée ; nous y étions donc à notre aise, il était agrémenté de nombreux fauteuils, poufs, bibliothèques et était agrandi magiquement pour pouvoir comporter des chambres et un jardin intérieur pour les longs voyages. Papa prit les commandes et nous décollâmes. Je pris un livre, mais bien vite mes yeux furent attirés malgré moi par le paysage que l'on pouvait parcourir du regard à travers les fenêtres. Quelques heures plus tard, ( je ne sais pas combien mais il ne devait tout de même pas être loin de midi car le soleil était haut dans le ciel ), nous aperçûmes l'Écosse, le village de Pré-au-Lard et dix minutes plus tard le parc de Poudlard où nous nous posâmes.

Papa jeta un sort de lévitation sur nos valises et nous nous rendîmes à l'appartement que Dumbledore avait prévu pour nous ( rappelez vous que papa vient d'être nommé professeur à Poudlard -cf prologue- ), je dis bien nous, parce que je ne supporte pas d'être séparée de papa pour plus de quelques heures donc je dormirais dans une chambre en face de la sienne et pas dans les dortoirs comme les autres élèves.

En attendant la cérémonie de la répartition qui devait avoir lieu le soir même, nous allâmes prendre un en-cas dans les cuisines du château. Après quoi papa se rendit à une réunion des enseignants, tandis que j'en profitai pour visiter les lieux plus en détail. Je croisais Hagrid, le gardien des clefs et des lieux et accessoirement le garde-chasse de l'école, en descendant dans le hall. Je l'avais entraperçu en allant avec mon père et notre chauffeur à la banque des sorciers : Gringotts.

_**Flash-back ( point de vue de Laura )**_

Par cette journée chaude d'été, le chemin de Traverse était noir de monde, en effet, pour la plupart des jeunes sorciers et sorcières la rentrée à Poudlard approchait. La banque Gringotts ne faisait pas exception à la règle, puisque nous dûmes attendre près de dix minutes avant qu'un gobelin s'occupe enfin de nous. Mais quelle inconvenance, quelle honte de faire attendre ainsi une Dame ! Tout proche, un homme plus grand que la moyenne, vêtu d'un grand manteau en peau de taupe semblait chercher quelque chose au fond de ses vastes poches où j'aurais pu entrer toute entière. Papa, de toute évidence le reconnu puisqu'il l'apostropha :

« - Ça alors, Hagrid, quelle surprise ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous trouver ici, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda Papa surpris

-Aha !ce sont les affaires top secrètes de Dumbledore , Lord Drake. Je ne peux que vous dire que je suis en mission de reconnaissance, répondit Hagrid, enjoué, Est-ce que c'est votre fille ?

- Oui, il s'agit là de mon héritière que vous verrez sûrement beaucoup cette année. Je pense que vous pouvez deviner pourquoi, n'est-ce pas Hagrid ?

- Elle va à Poudlard ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir onze ans. Dit Hagrid perplexe.

- Disons simplement que c'est un privilège accordé par Dumbledore. Et pour votre gouverne, elle n'a que huit ans, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Papa, tout fier.

- Ben dites donc ! S'extasia Hagrid admiratif

- Oui, ben dites donc, comme vous dites. Sur ce Hagrid, nous vous laissons, nous avons à faire. »

Hagrid me souris, je lui rendis son sourire et Papa et moi suivîmes Gripsec, le gobelin qui gérait nos comptes.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Je discutais un peu avec Hagrid, puis aux environs de dix-neuf heures, Papa revint avec les autres professeurs qui me furent présentés. Il m'annonça également que les élèves allaient bientôt arriver et me rappela que j'étais tenue de mettre mon uniforme comme les autres. Il n'était pas très seyant, et la couleur me rappelait la robe noire que je portais pour les enterrements. J'avais hâte que les étudiants arrivent. J'avais toujours pris mes leçon au manoir avec un précepteur employé par Papa et tout cela m'apparaissait nouveau.

J'allais attendre dans l'escalier à droite de l'immense hall d'entrée ( plus petit que celui du manoir, mais immense quand même ). Papa avait disparu et je me sentait un peu seule et désemparée. Mais très vite, les autres premières années furent là et je me joignis discrètement à leur rang. Deux d'entre eux se disputaient déjà ( quelle immaturité ! ) et je crus reconnaître mon cousin Draco en la personne de l'un des fauteurs de trouble. De part et d'autre de mon cousin je vis deux gorilles ( les nommés Crabbe et Goyle, esclaves fidèles de mon cousin ). L'autre garçon, était un petit brun qui m'était inconnu, même si il me rappelait quelqu'un de vaguement célèbre ( je l'avais peut-être vu dans le journal ? ). Minerva McGonagall ( une vieille femme qui semblait un peu agaçante selon moi ) apparut et le silence se fit. Elle avança dans la Grande salle et nous marchâmes à sa suite. Le plafond magique représentant une nuit étoilé scintillait, et les étoiles traçaient un motif identique celui que l'on aurait pu voir dehors. Une nouvelle, Hermione Granger, probablement née de moldus n'arrêtait pas de pointer du doigt le plafond en manquant parfois d'éborgner ses voisins, de citer l'histoire de Poudlard de Bathilda Bagshoot et de faire son intéressante. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes au pied de la grande table et elle fut contrainte au silence. Sur un petit tabouret se trouvait posé le Choixpeau de mes ancêtres. Sa charge constituait à répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons : Gryffindor pour les courageux, Ravenclaw pour les intelligents, Slytherin pour les rusés et Hufflepuff pour les loyaux. McGonagall expliqua qu'elle allait poser le chapeau sur nos têtes à l'appel de notre nom. Mais le Choixpeau se mit d'abord à chanter.

_Je ne suis peut-être pas d'une grande beauté_

_Mais je vous prie cependant de me de croire_

_Vous répartir est vraiment ma spécialité_

_Car vos qualités cachées je sais voir_

_Je fus chargé Il y a plus de mille ans_

_Par quatre grands et illustres sorciers_

_D'assigner une maison à chaque étudiant_

_Hufflepuff aimait le travail acharné_

_Ravenclaw valorisait l'intelligence_

_Slytherin savait avec qui faire des alliances _

_Gryffindor apprenait le courage_

_A tout ses élèves quelque soit leur âge_

_Maintenant je suis là et j'ai pour mission_

_D'assurer ce soir la répartition _

_Mettez moi sur votre tête et restez sereins_

_Puisque vous êtes entre de bonnes mains_

Ainsi le Choixpeau acheva -t-il sa chanson, et aussitôt la grande salle applaudit à tout rompre. McGonagall sortit sa liste et appela Hannah Abbot, qui toute tremblante et apeurée s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la malheureuse fut envoyée à Hufflepuff. La répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à un « -Drake, Laura » sec de la part de la vieille chouette que je détestait déjà. Je mis comme ceux qui m'avais précédé le vieil artefact sur ma tête et sitôt posé il commença à parler :

« -Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance mylady Drake, me salua d'emblée le chapeau.

-Moi également Roger, moi également, répondis-je, surprise mais flattée d'avoir été reconnue.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda le Choixpeau étonné et ravi.

-Vous connaissez bien le mien, répliquai-je, taquine. Que pensez-vous de cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ? demandai-je, curieuse de son avis.

-Oh, celle là, elle ne changera jamais ! Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais le vieux citronné est pire si vous voulez mon avis, me dit le chapeau sur le ton de la confidence.

-Le vieux citronné ? Dis-je perplexe.

-Dumbledore, c'est un de ses nombreux surnoms, mais pas le plus imagé, expliqua mon interlocuteur.

-Ah, vraiment ! Il me tarde de les entendre ! dis-je

-Il faut hélas mylady écourter cette conversation, car tout le monde commence à s'impatienter, fit le vieil accessoire magique, déçu. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir me parler, ajouta-t-il.

-Où allez-vous m'envoyer Roger ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Vous verrez mylady. Ce fut un plaisir, éluda le chapeau, énigmatique, marquant ainsi la fin de notre échange. »

Il cria à l'attention de la grande salle qui s'était tout à coup faite silencieuse : « -Ma lady ici présente ne peut être répartie dans aucune maison car elle est la descendante des quatre fondateurs et possède les qualités de chacun. De plus, elle est l'héritière légitime de Poudlard et de ce fait le château lui obéit ainsi que moi même. ». Ce fut le plus long discours non chanté que prononça le Choixpeau dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard et il fut suivi par le plus grand tollé de l'histoire.

Dumbledore, ( ou devrais-je dire le vieux citronné ) se leva et hurla : « Silence ! » ; la répartition se poursuivit et je montai m'asseoir près de Papa qui me prit aussitôt dans ses bras, surprotecteur comme à son habitude. Tous les Firsties ( premières années ) répartis, le chapeau et le tabouret rangés, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et présenta le nouvel enseignant, mon père, qui donnerait des cours de Dragonologie. Il fut interrompu par une voix s'élevant dans la salle, que l'on entendit clairement : « Ce sont des nobles ! ». C'était un rouquin dégingandé qui avait parlé : un Weasley probablement ( ils étaient tellement reconnaissables à cause de leurs cheveux ). A cela, mon père répondit « En effet Mr Weasley, mon ascendance vous poserait-elle un quelconque problème ! ». La salle éclata de rire, et Ronald Weasley,( de première année ) car c'était lui, rougit fortement. Dumbledore se leva une troisième fois et lança : « Que le festin commence ! » et les plats apparurent. Ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'au manoir et j'entendis plusieurs fois Papa dire qu'il fallait que Martha, notre cuisinière vienne donner aux elfes de maison du château des cours de cuisine. Apparemment, Severus qui était assis à côté de nous l'entendit aussi puisqu'il pouffa, sous le regard ébahi de ses collègues, mais aussi des élèves qui avaient stoppé leur repas pour le regarder. Il avait en effet la réputation d'un professeur de potions sévère ( ce qui est naturel si on ne veut pas avoir de morts à chaque cours ), partial avec sa maison ( Slytherin évidemment ) et surtout austère. Autant dire qu'on ne le voyais pas souvent rire, et certainement pas à Poudlard. A la grande table, il y avait McGonagall qui enseignait la métamorphose, le professeur Sinistra qui tentait d'inculquer aux élèves l'art de l'astronomie ; non sans mal ; Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, alias le vieux citronné ; le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les enchantements ; le professeur Chourave dont le domaine était la botanique ; le sinistre professeur Vector qui s'occupait de l'arithmancie et de l'étude des moldus. Il y avait également le professeur Silvanus Brûlopot, un hurluberlu en charge des cours de soins aux créatures magiques ; mais également le bégayant professeur Quirrell, coiffé comme à son habitude d'un turban violet, qui dispensait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ( communément appelés cours de DCFM ). En bout de table, on trouvait Hagrid, trempé comme une soupe puisqu'il avait ramené les premières années à l'école en barque selon la tradition. A la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde ( y compris à la mienne ), le professeur Trelawney que j'avais rencontrée il y a quelques heures était descendue de la Tour Nord où elle donnait les cours de divination. Elle ressemblait à une libellule énorme et scintillante ou à une grosse mouche, au choix. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda la raison de sa présence plus qu'inhabituelle dans la grande salle, elle dit : « Quand j'ai regardé dans ma boule de cristal, je me suis vue me joindre à vous, abandonnant mon repas solitaire. ». Elle monta nous rejoindre à la GT ( grande table mais c'est pénible d'avoir à le rappeler à chaque fois ), sous les rires de tous, élèves et professeurs sans exception, même Argus Rusard ; le concierge de l'établissement, qui tenait son chat dans ses bras dans l'embrasure de la grande porte, rit grassement. J'écoutais la discussion entre Papa et Severus tout en observant avec circonspection l'ensemble des élèves, mais en particulier la table de Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley ( décidément, il faisait parler de lui celui-là ! ) tenait dans ses mains deux cuisses de poulet et mordait dans chacune d'elle à tour de rôle. Il se servit à même le plat de purée posé devant lui et lécha ses mains. Quel garçon répugnant ! A en juger par les « tt tt tt » désapprobateurs de la plupart du corps professoral ( en tout cas ceux qui regardaient le garçon ), ils étaient du même avis que moi. Granger continuait son cours magistral sur le plafond magique et j'entendis l'ensemble de ses propos à cause de mon ouïe sur-développée d'Elfe. Elle disserta jusqu'à l'apparition du dessert durant lequel elle fut réduite au silence par Weasley, que Merlin le bénisse, qui lui intima de se taire d'une main couverte de crème et d'une substance poisseuse et collante qui de mon promontoire m'apparaissait comme de la tarte à la mélasse. Les fantômes, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington de la tour de Gryffindor, le Baron Sanglant de la tour de Slytherin, le Moine Gras de la tour de Hufflepuff et Helena Ravenclaw ( la Dame Grise ) de la tour éponyme, apparurent et souhaitèrent la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves de leur maison. Papa, quant à lui se plaignit encore de la cuisine mais prit néanmoins une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse et une part encore plus grosse de tarte à la crème, sous le regard narquois de Severus qui avait tout observé. Je posai à nouveau mes yeux sur la table des Griffons et Harry Potter, le jeune garçon qui se disputait avec mon cousin tantôt et dont j'avais entendu le nom pendant la cérémonie de la répartition, frotta sa cicatrice tristement célèbre comme s'il souffrait et détailla Quirrell durant deux bonnes minutes. Son regard s'attarda sur moi, et il sourit timidement et je lui rendis son sourire, conquise par ce jeune homme. Son sourire s'élargit. Il semblait sympathique, quoiqu'un peu maigre, pâle et petit. Peut-être était il maltraité par sa famille ? Je me promis de tirer cette affaire au clair, d'apprendre à connaître l'enfant que beaucoup voyaient comme l'espoir du monde sorcier et de le protéger au maximum de mes capacités. Severus observa dédaigneusement le gamin et j'entendis « Exactement comme son père, fainéant, arrogant, persuadé de sa célébrité. Je me ferais un plaisir de le tourmenter pendant l'année. ». Cette réaction me parut étrange même de la part de mon ami, et je notai dans un coin de ma tête de lui demander des explication. La miss je-sais-tout-et-je-le-montre ( Granger ) avait enfin décidé de se taire et terminait son dessert ; la Grande salle était à présent calme et l'on entendait plus que les derniers raclements de cuillers, les soupirs de Weasley qui lorgnait avec envie le dessert de Granger, les protestations de Papa qui pestait toujours contre la cuisine et les rires de Severus, d'Aurora Sinistra, de Hagrid et du vieux citronné. Trelawney avait massacré une pauvre tarte à la crème, toute la table était donc maculée de la substance blanche au grand désespoir de ses voisins et sa robe était fichue. Le festin de début d'année touchait donc à sa fin et Dumbledore se leva pour la dernière fois. Il rappela quelques règles de l'école à savoir : l'interdiction de la forêt interdite ( qui porte bien son nom ), l'interdiction de certains artefacts magiques dont Rusard possédait la liste exhaustive, l'interdiction de sortir après le couvre-feu ( fixé à vingt et une heure ) et enfin l'interdiction formelle de se rendre dans le couloir du deuxième étage sous peine de mort lente et très douloureuse. Le citronné souhaita bonne nuit à tous et les élèves prirent la direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs, les premières années suivant docilement les préfets.

Une fois la Grande salle vide de tous les étudiants, Papa et moi prîmes congé des enseignants et nous nous retirâmes dans nos appartements privés situés dans l'aile ouest du château.

_Désolée pour le retard dans la publication, mais je suivais une thérapie pour la dépression et je ne pouvais donc pas poster ( et je n'en avais pas la force. ) Faites moi savoir si ce récit vous plaît ou si je dois arrêter. Merci de votre attention et de votre patience, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie._


	3. Chapter 2- Le premier jour de classe

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R , Ernest Drake et Dragonologie sont à Dugald A. Steer, seul le personnage de Laura est à moi ( donc ne l'utilisez pas pour vos fics s'il vous plaît ). Je ne suis en aucune manière payée pour cet écrit .

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Laura Drake noble de naissance et descendante des quatre fondateurs entre en 1ère année à Poudlard . Cependant c'est une élève un peu spéciale . Elle fera la connaissance de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter qui sont de la même année qu'elle et vivra avec eux des aventures .

_Note de l'auteur: Merci à L.I.E et à Faenlgiec ( désolée si j'ai mal orthographié ) pour leurs reviews pleines de bons conseils. Dites-moi si je dois arrêter dans vos commentaires. Veuillez également noter que je ne pourrais pas garantir une publication régulière en raison de problèmes de santé récurrents et nécessitant des séjours à l'hôpital ainsi que d'évènements familliaux graves._

_**Chapitre 2- Le premier jour de classe**_

Le lundi matin, aux alentours de sept heures, après une bonne et reposante nuit de sommeil, Papa et moi allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle encore déserte. Puis je retournai à nos appartements pour me changer, car j'étais allée déjeuner en robe de chambre : pourquoi se gêner quand il n'y a personne !. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, en fermant au passage la porte de celle de Papa, très négligent côté ménage, comme quoi à force d'être servi, on finit par oublier le gestes simples, comme fermer une porte . Dès mon retour dans la grande salle, toujours aussi déserte; Mais où étaient donc les élèves et les enseignants ? Papa me tendis mon emploi du temps et je le parcouru distraitement tout en sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais, boisson très prisée des sorciers et en particulier des jeunes, qui a la particularité d'être infecte si elle est chaude mais délicieuse si elle est froide. Mon emploi du temps était le suivant :

_Emploi du temps de l'élève : Laura Drake : Première année_

_COLLEGE Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, _

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Lundi_

_9h-11h -Métamorphose_

_11h-12h -Histoire de la magie_

_12h -Déjeuner_

_14h-16h -Potions_

_16h-17h - DCFM ( défense contre les forces du mal )_

_17h-18h -Sortilèges_

_18h30 -Repas_

_21h -Couvre feu obligatoire_

_Mardi_

_9h-10h -Botanique_

_10h-11h -DCFM_

_11h-12h -Métamorphose_

_12h -Déjeuner_

_14h-17h -Vol sur un balai / Première initiation au Quidditch _

_17h-18h -Sortilèges_

_18h30 -Repas_

_21h -Couvre feu obligatoire_

_Mercredi_

_9h-11h -Astronomie théorique_

_11h-12h -Potions théoriques_

_12h -Déjeuner_

_13h-18h30 -Quartier libre_

_18h30 -Repas_

_21h -Couvre feu obligatoire_

_Jeudi_

_9h-11h -Potions_

_11h-12h -Histoire de la magie_

_12h -Déjeuner_

_14h-15h -Métamorphose_

_15h-16h -Sortilèges_

_16h-17 -Astronomie théorique_

_17h-18h -Astronomie pratique ( observation des astres )_

_18h30 -Repas_

_21h -Couvre feu obligatoire_

_Vendredi_

_9h-11h -Botanique_

_11h-12h -Histoire de la magie_

_12h -Déjeuner_

_14h-15h -Métamorphose théorique et démonstration_

_15h-17h -DCFM_

_17h-18h -Sortilèges théoriques_

_18h30 -Repas_

_21h -Couvre feu obligatoire_

_Notes à l'attention de l'étudiant : Les matières suivantes sont en commun avec les premières années de Gryffindor/Slytherin : Métamorphose ( théorie et pratique ), Sortilèges ( théorie et pratique ), Potions ( théorie et pratique ), Histoire de la magie et DCFM_

_Les matières suivantes sont en commun avec les premières années de Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw : Astronomie ( théorie et pratique ), Botanique, Vol et initiation au Quidditch_

_Le respect du couvre-feu est un devoir, tout manquement aux règles entraînera une sanction._

La Dragonologie n'était pas au programme de première année, ce qui me déçut. Cependant, je me réjouissais déjà à l'idée de mettre en pratique cet emploi du temps et songeais au déroulement du premier cours. Le fait d'avoir cours en commun avec les élèves des quatre maison allait me permettre de mettre mon plan à exécution concernant Harry Potter ; et qui sait, de me faire de nouveaux amis. Très vite, il fut huit heures et les premiers habitants du château commencèrent à arriver en la personne de Dumbledore lui-même et de la vieille chouette : McGonagall. Granger entra dans la salle elle aussi et s'installa à la table de Gryffindor avec un livre d'Histoire de la magie. Elle commença à manger tout en lisant, chose fort déconseillée puisque le livre peut malencontreusement être taché et ainsi irrécupérable et je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts occasionnés s'il s'agit d'un livre rare . Mais Mlle Granger ne semblait pas avoir le moindre sens pratique et appuya donc son livre contre un pichet de jus de prune pour lire plus agréablement. Papa me chuchota à l'oreille que le comportement de cette jeune fille était extrêmement déplacé et m'exprima son envie d'éduquer Granger lui-même afin de lui inculquer les règles de vie essentielles qui semblaient lui manquer. Je lui fis remarquer que s'il se mettait en tête d'éduquer Granger, je m'émanciperais et cesserais donc d'être légalement sa fille. Il répliqua avec malice que dans ce cas il me déshériterais. Faussement outrée, je laissai planer un silence boudeur et observai la Grande Salle qui s'était finalement remplie. Je balayai des yeux la table des Griffons, mais je ne vis ni Granger qui avait achevé son petit-déjeuner et sa lecture, ni Harry Potter, ni Ronald Weasley. En revanche, les frères de ce dernier, Fred et Georges, jumeaux de naissance et farceurs de profession, ainsi que Percy qui m'avait tout l'air de faire des excès de zèle pour être bien vu de l'autorité, étaient présents. En effet deux facteurs majeurs caractérisaient les Weasley, à savoir leur nombre : huit, deux parents et six enfants, dont quatre à Poudlard, et leur extrême pauvreté : leur compte à la banque Gringotts ne contenait que quelques gallions d'or et une poignée de noises de bronze ( il me faut vous rappeler qu'un gallion vaut 17 mornilles et 493 noises ). Ainsi, Percy, en agissant ainsi cherchait simplement à se distinguer du reste de sa famille et à se faire remarquer : une parfaite incarnation de la prétention.

A huit heures vingt je retournai une dernière fois à l'appartement afin de prendre mes affaires de la journée et de me repoudrer le nez, comme dit Papa. En fait dans mon cas, se repoudrer le nez signifie m'observer sous toutes les coutures dans ma glace afin d'améliorer un peu ce que je vois, je ne me trouve jamais assez bien, il y a toujours un pan de cape mal ajusté ou encore une mèche de cheveux de travers. Ma cravate noire, puisque je n'appartenais à aucune des maisons de l'école, était de travers et mon épaisse chevelure bouclée châtain foncé avait bien besoin d'un coup de peigne, mais dans l'ensemble ce que je voyais me plaisait. Tandis que je m'admirais, l'heure avançait et très vite je dus me rendre à mon cours de métamorphose que j'avais en commun avec les gryffis et les serpys. A neuf heures moins dix je fus dans la salle où il n'y avait que McGo et Granger. McGonagall me jetai des regards emplis de mépris, tandis que Granger m'ignorait royalement. A neuf heures, presque la moitié de la classe fut là, les autres nous honorèrent de leur présence à neuf heures dix en prétextant s'être perdu d'une voix chevrotante. McGo, charmée par ces petits fourbes qui avaient déjà compris comment la duper répondait à chaque fois : « Ce n'est pas grave, mais que ce soit la dernière fois. » Le cours commença à neuf heures et quart, La ponctualité n'était apparemment pas de rigueur à Poudlard . McGo expliqua d'abord ses attentes en tant que professeurs de métamorphose, les objectifs pour l'année, ce qui donnait à peu près : «Cette année, nous nous limiterons aux métamorphose les plus simples, par exemple changer une épingle en aiguille. J'attends de vous une grande rigueur et du sérieux, notamment durant les cours théoriques qui vous permettrons de mieux aborder la pratique.» « C'était très clair, vraiment très clair mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que nous allons étudier pendant l'année McGo ! Et puis changer une épingle en aiguille ce n'est vraiment pas si sorcier, un troll pourrait y arriver, pensais-je.» Je brûlait de formuler ma remarque à haute voix, mais je me contint pour ne pas me mettre la vieille chouette à dos dès le premier cours, même si elle semblait déjà me détester pour une raison qui m'échappait.

Je remarquais que Potter et Weasley n'étaient toujours pas présents malgré l'heure tardive, ce qu'avait également noté McGonagall qui jetais des regards, qui se voulaient discrets mais que toute la classe remarquait, à sa montre-gousset qui était posée sur son bureau. Elle occupa la première partie du cours à répondre aux questions que les élèves se posaient sur la métamorphose. Cette miss-je-sais-tout de Granger répondait à chaque fois à la place de McGo d'un ton pédant, et cette dernière, bien loin de la réprimander lui accordait au contraire des points. McGo semblait donc se montrer très partiale avec la maison Gryffindor, ce qui expliquait pourquoi certains de ses collègues, dont Severus ne l'aimaient pas trop et la gratifiaient de surnoms peu élogieux. A dix heures moins cinq, un bruit persistant de galopade se fit entendre dans le couloir et Potter et Weasley firent irruption dans la salle, au moment où nous allions enfin aborder une métamorphose pratique. Suants, échevelés, rouges et haletants, les deux retardataires s'avancèrent tête basse vers le bureau de la vieille chouette qui les jaugea du regard avant de dire : « Enfin, messieurs Potter et Weasley daignent nous honorer de leur présence. Il serait peut-être utile monsieur Potter que je vous change en montre, et vous monsieur Weasley en plan du château, ainsi, vous trouveriez plus aisément le chemin de vos cours. Trouvez une place quelque part, s'il en reste et que je n'ai plus jamais à me plaindre de votre manque de ponctualité. » Bien sûr, McGo n'enleva pas de points, montrant ainsi, une fois de plus, son favoritisme.

Je m'étais installée seule au fond de la salle composée de pupitres individuels, tandis que les élèves arrivés après moi ainsi que Granger s'étaient empressés de se positionner devant afin de s'attirer les faveurs du professeur. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Potter et Weasley cherchèrent des yeux deux places côte-à-côte de préférence, puisqu'ils semblaient avoir déjà sympathisé, ils durent s'asseoir aux bureaux proche du mien. Les deux acolytes me saluèrent d'un vague geste de la main, que je leur rendit. McGonagall nous demanda de former des groupes de trois afin de tenter la métamorphose d'une fine baguette de bois en baguette de métal ; c'est donc tout naturellement que je me mis avec Potter et Weasley qui étaient les deux plus proches de moi. Une fois que Minnie-McGo nous eu distribué notre bout de bois et fut partie, Ronald Weasley se pencha vers moi et me glissa à l'oreille : « J'ai cru que tu te mettrais devant. Au fait je m'appelle Ronald, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron si tu veux. Mon ami, c'est Harry Potter, épatant non ? », je répondis, très heureuse que Ron m'ait adressé la parole, même pour proférer des banalités : « Oui, très épatant ! Enchantée Ron, moi c'est Laura, mais tu peux m'appeler Lau. Salut, Harry. Pour répondre à ta question informulée, je ne me suis pas mise devant tout simplement parce-que je ne suis pas une je-sais-tout comme Granger et que je ne cherche pas à me faire aimer de cette vieille pie. » A ces mots, Ron souris et me serra la main en disant : « C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Tu mérites d'être notre amie ; n'est-ce pas Harry ? » ; Harry acquiesça, de la joie clairement lisible sur son visage : « Oui, tu mérites d'être notre amie. Je suis sûr que nous formerons un trio exceptionnel. Je suis ravi de m'être fait deux amis aussi rapidement.» Comme mes deux partenaires de travail n'avaient aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour métamorphoser un bout de bois en un bout de métal, je me débrouillais par mes propres moyens, et en cinq minutes notre morceau de bois hideux s'était changé en un parfait spécimen de tige en métal que tous les artisans s'arracheraient ; mes compagnons, ravis de cette métamorphose, somme toute réussie me félicitèrent. McGonagall vint à notre hauteur et bien loin de nous complimenter trouva matière à critiquer notre morceau de métal : il était soi-disant trop lisse, trop brillant et trop fin. Pourtant, son diamètre était le même que celui du morceau de bois d'origine. La chouette adressa des éloges à Granger et à son groupe dont la tige de métal était cependant moins bien réussie que la notre et poussa plus loin l'injustice en leur accordant vingt points. En outre, elle conseilla à Ron et Harry de choisir une autre personne que moi pour les travaux de groupe à venir et me menaça d'une retenue si je continuais à « distraire mes camarades et à nuire à leur travail ». Ron, surpris du comportement de McGo, me dit que d'après ses parents, McGonagall était impartiale et qu'il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement contre moi. Je haussai les épaules sans répondre.

A dix heures cinquante, McGonagall qui ne s'était pas préoccupée de nous durant une demi-heure, me demanda subitement de la rejoindre, avec une injonction sèche de la main et un regard méprisant, afin de l'assister. Ronald et Harry me soufflèrent de concert : « N'y vas pas Laura. ». Choquée par le comportement irrespectueux de McGo alors qu'elle s'adressait à une personne de la noblesse ; élève ou pas élève, un noble est un noble, je lui dis posément : « Professeur, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser de répondre à votre appel. Par ma naissance, mon sang est supérieur au votre, un certain respect m'est donc du. De plus je ne comprends pas cet acharnement à mon égard. Je me retire et quitte donc votre peu agréable compagnie. Mes hommages. » Après se discours , je sortis précipitamment de la salle, les larmes aux yeux et attendis mes deux nouveaux amis dehors pour que nous nous rendions ensemble à notre cours d'histoire de la magie. A onze heures exactes (tiens ? Bizarre. McGonagall aurait-elle enfin compris le sens du mot ponctualité ?) tous les étudiants sortirent et Harry et Ron coururent à ma rencontre. Ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix : « Comment tu lui as fermé le clapet à la vieille chouette rabougrie ! C'était impressionnant. », rouge de joie car c'était la première fois que des enfants d'environ mon âge me faisaient un tel compliment, exprimé avec tant de candeur, je les remerciait avec chaleur. En effet, je côtoyait plutôt des adultes, des relations de mon père ou encore des enfants de domestiques. Mais jamais avant Poudlard je n'avais vu tant d'enfants rassemblés.

Nous cheminâmes d'un bon pas vers la classe d'histoire de la magie. Nous fûmes les premiers et nous nous réinstallâmes au fond. Tout les élèves furent là quelques secondes plus tard, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du professeur. Nous allions partir, quand soudain la température de la pièce chuta et un spectre traversa le mur. Semblant ne pas nous voir, ni entendre les cris de stupéfaction qui émanaient de la classe, il nous parla de prime abord de la première révolte de gobelins, sans même se présenter. Ron m'informa que son père lui avait dit que ce fantôme était le professeur Binns qui n'avait jamais cessé d'enseigner l'histoire d'une façon monotone et ennuyeuse, même après sa mort. Peu désireuse de passer une heure à bayer aux corneilles, j'ensorcelai une plume afin qu'elle prenne des notes à ma place et décidai d'occuper cette heure à faire la connaissance de mes compagnons. Ceux-ci, qui ne suivaient pas un mot de ce que disait Binns, me demandèrent la permission de copier le cours que ma plume d'oie copiait d'une écriture ronde et verte ; permission que je leur accordais bien volontiers. Je lançais un charme de discrétion autour de nous, puis nous discutâmes. J'appris ainsi que Harry ne se souvenait que très peu de ses parents, Lily et James Potter, qui avaient été assassinés par Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps (selon ses propres dires). Harry n'avait alors qu'un an ; le vieux citronné l'avait donc placé chez son oncle et sa tante, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Harry ne voulut pas en dire plus, cependant je devinais que sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante était loin d'être agréable. De Ron, j'appris qu'il était le dernier des Weasley, et que par conséquent, il passait après ses frères : il avait ainsi hérité du rat de Percy, Croûtard, de la valise de Charlie et de d'autres objets ayant déjà servi. Ron me confia également à mi-voix, pendant que Harry n'écoutait pas, qu'il aurait aimé faire quelque chose de spécial, pour surpasser ses frères. En retour je leur racontai la vie au manoir et ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds d'admiration. Je levai le charme de discrétion, car le cours avait prit fin et Binns avait déjà disparu. La température se réchauffa sensiblement.

Nous allâmes déjeuner, Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffindor et moi à la Grande Table. Durant toute la durée du repas, McGonagall me jeta des regards incertains, puis méprisants ; n'y tenant plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander : « Mais que vous ai-je donc fais pour que vous me haïssiez à ce point ? » elle me répondit : « Vous existez et c'est une raison suffisante pour vous haïr. » Je dus me contenter de cette réponse plus que vague, puisque McGonagall quitta la pièce, très vite suivie par Papa. Severus courut à la poursuite des deux autres et le vieux citronné lui emboîta le pas ainsi que l'ensemble du corps professoral. Je me retrouvais donc seule à la GT et je décidai de me rendre dans les cachots pour y attendre le cours de potions. En passant près du grand escalier, j'entendis des éclats de voix venants de Papa et des sanglots qui semblaient venir de McGonagall. Je soupirai d'incompréhension et je marchai jusqu'au couloir des cachots, les derniers mots de McGonagall en tête. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry me rejoignit et me tendit timidement des toasts enveloppés dans une serviette, puisque avec toute ces perturbations, je n'avais que très peu déjeuné. Touchée par cette gentille attention, je le remerciai puis entamai mes toast sans grand appétit. Harry resta à mes côtés, me consolant par sa présence muette. Nous restâmes sans parler jusqu'à ce que Ron nous rejoigne à treize heures, la bouche pleine de tarte à la citrouille, et une part de tarte à la main. Je crus naïvement que cette part était pour moi jusqu'à ce que Ron l'engloutisse sous mes yeux. Nous demeurâmes dans le couloir et Ron lança une conversation sur le Quidditch pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le Quidditch était le sport le plus populaire chez les sorciers, et tous en connaissaient les règles. Cependant, Harry, qui avait vécu chez les moldus ignorait tout de cette activité, Ronald et moi dûmes lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait :

« - Le Quidditch est une des bases de la culture sorcière, commença Ron

- Oui, comme le football chez les moldus, ajoutais-je

- Exactement, renchérit Ron, les règles sont simples, il y a sept joueurs : trois poursuiveurs...

- Ron, dis-je, tu aurais du lui expliquer d'abord le but du jeu, le pauvre ne sais même pas ce qu'est un poursuiveur.

- Tu as raison Laura, reprit Ronald, l'action se passe dans un terrain ovale. Il y a deux buts contenant trois anneaux, par lesquels passent une balle que l'on appelle Souaffle. Les gardiens sont chargés de garder les buts et les poursuiveurs se passent la balle afin de marquer.

- Dans les buts adverses de préférence, coupais-je.

- Oui, ça j'avais compris, dit Harry en souriant. »

Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire de concert pendant deux bonnes minutes.

« Il y a trois poursuiveurs et un gardien par équipe, reprit Ron essoufflé d'avoir tant ri. Les Cognards sont deux balles chargées de ralentir et de handicaper les joueurs, les batteurs, deux par équipe, sont chargés d'éloigner les Cognards de leurs coéquipiers. Enfin, la balle la plus importante du jeu est le Vif d'or. C'est une minuscule balle en or, acheva Ron.

- Plus petite qu'une balle de golf, ajoutais-je par souci du détail

- En effet, de plus elle est si rapide qu'il est presque impossible de la voir. Les attrapeurs, au nombre d'un par équipe, sont chargés d'attraper cette balle et le premier qui l'attrape fait gagner cent cinquante points d'un coup à son équipe, ce qui assure la victoire. Une fois le Vif attrapé, le match prend fin.

- Tu te trompe, cela n'assure pas toujours la victoire, corrigeais-je, parfois l'équipe qui attrape le Vif n'est pas forcément l'équipe qui gagne. Souviens-toi du match France/Bulgarie : La France a gagné la coupe, mais l'attrapeur bulgare a réussi in-extremis à se saisir du Vif d'or grâce à une descente en piqué qui a bien failli le conduire à l'hôpital. Tu a également oublié de préciser à Harry que chaque but fait gagner à l'équipe dix points à chaque fois et que l'équipe qui a engrangé le plus de points gagne.

- Tu est presque incollable sur le Quidditch, Laura, souffla Ron admiratif, est-ce que tu y joues ? Quelle est ton équipe préférée ? Savais-tu que Viktor Krum était le plus jeune joueur bulgare depuis un siècle ? Et..

- Mais laisse lui le temps de répondre Ron, lui fit remarquer Harry, tu enchaînes trop vite les questions.

- Merci Harry, dis-je avec reconnaissance, je ne joue pas au Quidditch, mais je sais voler et diriger un balai ; mon équipe préférée est l'équipe des Canons de Chudley et pour Viktor, je le savais car j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer lors du dernier championnat : mon père et moi étions dans la tribune officielle et nous avons pu discuter avec tous les joueurs de l'équipe bulgare après le match.

- Wahou, s'exclama Ron, j'ai toujours rêver de rencontrer Viktor Krum. Mais bon, Papa est trop pauvre pour nous payer des places en tribune officielle, elles coûtent hyper cher ces places et elles sont très demandées.

- Attendez une minute, réalisa soudain Harry avec stupéfaction, vous voulez dire que le Quidditch se joue sur des balais ; des balais qui volent ? Mais les balais volants ça n'existe pas !

- Qui t'a dit que les balais volants n'existaient pas ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Mon oncle Vernon, répondit Harry tête baissée, il m'a toujours dit que la magie ça n'existait pas, jusqu'à-ce que Hagrid défonce la porte de la maison et m'annonce que j'étais un sorcier.

- Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vois bien que la magie existe, le raisonnais-je, alors pourquoi les balais ne voleraient-ils pas ? Tout est possible avec la magie. Et puis il faudra que tu me présente ton oncle Vernon un de ces jours, je le changerais en cochon, comme ça il sera bien obligé d'admettre que la magie est bien réelle.

- Tiens, c'est drôle, tu as eu la même idée que Hagrid. Il avait essayé de changer mon cousin Dudley en cochon, mais il n'a réussi qu'à lui faire pousser la queue, rit Harry, il a du aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on la lui retire.

- Moi je te garantis une transformation complète satisfait ou remboursé, dis-je.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que cela, tout bien réfléchi, mon oncle me fera payer si tu utilises la magie sur lui, reprit Harry en se renfrognant.

- Laissons tomber alors, conclus-je ne voulant pas brusquer Harry en lui posant une avalanche de questions sur son oncle. » Nous nous tûmes donc.

Il fut bientôt quatorze heures et nous pénétrâmes dans la classe de potion. Celle-ci était à l'image de Severus : froide, austère, mais pourtant accueillante à sa manière. Nous étions les seules personnes dans la pièce à ne pas appartenir à la maison Slytherin. Les autres occupants de la pièce regardaient donc mes deux amis avec dégoût et même avec une pointe de dédain. Étant la cousine de Draco Malefoy, j'avais droit à un peu plus de considérations ; on m'adressait des signes de la main, des sourires, Draco me demanda même pourquoi je traînais avec « ces deux imbéciles de Potter et Weasley », ce à quoi je répondis que j'avais le droit de fréquenter qui je voulais. A quatorze heures une, la lourde porte de la salle de potion claqua et Severus s'avança majestueusement vers la chaire professorale. Sa longue cape noire flottait gracieusement derrière lui, lui donnait un air supérieur. Il s'installa, me fit un clin d'œil que je lui rendis avec les intérêts et dit de sa voix lente et froide : « Je vois que certains individus ne se sont pas donné la peine d'arriver à l'heure. » Il parlait bien sûr des Gryffindor, qui n'étaient pas encore présents. Les Slytherin ricanèrent ; ils savaient que les Gryffindor allaient perdre une bonne centaine de points et s'en réjouissaient déjà à l'avance. En effet Severus enleva près de deux cents points au pauvres gryffis qui s'assirent en pleurant. Une fois la dernière personne assise, le cours commença de la plus belle des façons : par un discours de Severus. Celui-ci marcha lentement et toujours aussi gracieusement dans les rangs, tout en disant de sa voix toujours aussi mystérieuse : « La science minutieuse qu'est l'art de la préparation des potions, nécessite quelques prédisposition. Aussi je ne m'attends pas à de grands exploits de votre part, puisque vous semblez être d'autres cornichons, à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. Cependant, je pourrais apprendre à certains privilégiés ( à ce point de son discours, il marqua une pause et nous regarda Draco et moi ) à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme, à distiller le poison en bouteille et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. » Severus était magnifique. Soudain, il s'approcha de nous et observa Harry avec dégoût : « Tiens, ainsi donc voilà Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité locale, dit-il d'une voix douce et suave en appuyant bien sûr le mot célébrité, Potter, dites moi, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand je mélange une infusion d'armoise avec de l'asphodèle en poudre ? » Harry répondit, honteux, qu'il l'ignorait. Impitoyable, Severus continua d'enfoncer le pauvre Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre : « Et, Potter, savez vous où je devrais me rendre pour me procurer un bézoard ? » Harry répondit une fois de plus par la négative. Mais Severus, imperturbable et insensible aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de Harry, posa une dernière question : « Essayons autre chose Potter, puisque vous semblez inculte, comment puis-je différencier le napel du tue-loup ? » Cette fois-ci, Harry fondit en larmes et Severus conclut avec un petit sourire sadique : « J'en déduis que vous ne savez pas, votre manque de connaissance est navrant. A l'évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout Potter. Encore faut-il savoir ouvrir un livre. »

Hermione Granger qui avait la main levée depuis la première question, décida alors d'intervenir alors qu'elle n'y était nullement conviée. De son habituel ton pédant, elle dit d'une traite, comme si elle récitait un texte appris par cœur : « Professeur, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. C'est très simple, le mélange d'armoise et d'asphodèle donne la goutte du mort-vivant, un somnifère très puissant. Si vous cherchez un bézoard, il vous suffit de trouver une chèvre et de fouiller son estomac. Enfin, le napel et le tue-loup sont deux termes différents pour désigner la même plante. » Severus, qui ne supportait pas les interruptions intempestives, qui gâchaient un cours préparé avec soin, décida de répondre à Granger, toujours de son ton mystérieux : « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffindor, Miss Granger, pour n'avoir pas attendu d'être interrogée et pour vous apprendre à masquer votre odieux caractère de je-sais-tout. » Granger se tut donc, peu habituée à être traitée de je-sais-tout. Pour une fois, nous avions presque pitié d'elle. Le cours devint ensuite nettement moins intéressant, puisque nous dûmes préparer une potion d'une simplicité déconcertante. Je fis équipe avec Ron et Harry, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude. Cependant, je me rendis compte que Severus haïssait Harry autant que McGo me haïssait et pour une raison tout aussi obscure. Il ne cessait de le rabaisser, de critiquer sa façon de hacher les ingrédients, qui pourtant n'était pas si mauvaise, de lui adresser des regards dégoûtés et surtout de lui enlever de nombreux points. Au total, en un seul cours de potion, Gryffindor avait perdu près de deux cent cinquante points alors que la coupe des quatre maisons n'était même pas encore commencée et que cinquante rubis seulement emplissaient le sablier géant de Gryffindor. Les autres points allaient donc être enlevés au compte goutte, ôtant tout espoir aux griffons de remporter la coupe à venir. Severus pouvait se vanter d'avoir remporté une victoire décisive dans sa guerre contre McGonagall.

A la fin du cours de potions, Harry pleurait, Ron rageait et Granger ne parlait plus. Nous nous rendîmes en salle de DCFM où Quirrell nous attendait déjà, vêtu d'une robe pourpre et de son éternel turban violet ; deux accessoires qui ne s'accordaient que très moyennement. Il tenta d'abord de se présenter d'un ton bégayant, mais fut très vite interrompu par un rire collectif et éclatant émanant de la classe. Il fallait avouer qu'avec sa tenue extravagante et sa timidité, Quirrell était un personnage burlesque. Le malheureux prit la résolution extrême de continuer. Il ouvrit bravement la bouche mais fut encore une fois coupé, cette fois-ci par Draco qui demanda avec mépris : « Mais quel est donc ce clown que le vieux débris nous impose comme enseignant ? Poudlard n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était, mais heureusement, l'année prochaine je serais transféré à Durmstrang.» A cette déclaration, Harry me demanda à mi-voix ce qu'était Durmstrang, Ron traita Draco de tous les noms ( qui ne seront pas retranscrits ici ) et les Slytherin approuvèrent celui qui s'annonçait déjà comme leur futur leader. Je répondis à Harry, qui, une fois qu'il sut ce qu'était Durmstrang dit à Draco que s'il y allait il s'y ferait muter lui aussi pour le jeter du haut d'un glacier. Mon cousin répondit par un geste obscène, et à partir de là, la situation dégénéra : Les gryffis et les serpys se jetèrent les uns sur les autres et le cours tourna en bagarre collective. Les plus virulents étaient Ronald très énervé qui rouait Goyle de coups et mon cousin lui-même. Harry et moi étions restés sur le côté en nous demandant si Quirrell allait intervenir ou pas. De son côté le pauvre n'en menait pas large ; il tenta une ou deux fois de parler, mais aucune attention ne lui fut accordée. N'écoutant que son courage il plongea dans la mêlée pour tenter de séparer les combattants : grave erreur. Il fut assommé sur le coup et l'affrontement repris de plus belle jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente. En effet Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges que nous devions avoir après le cours de défense, ne nous voyant pas venir, était partit à notre recherche. Il arriva au moment où le combat battait son plein et de sa petite voix fluette murmura un sort pour figer les belligérants. Une fois l'agitation stoppée, il dit, en ayant d'abord pris soin de s'appliquer le sonorus afin d'être entendu de tous : « Cet acte de violence inouïe sera sanctionné par une perte de points et des retenues. Maintenant, suivez-moi en salle de sortilèges pour que nous commencions enfin notre première leçon. ».

Après cet interlude, le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et après une demi-heure de sortilèges, je pris congé de Harry et Ron et me retirai dans mes appartements.


End file.
